Jealousy
by Broadway007
Summary: One shot for undercovergirl05. Tony has a new love interest and Ziva's not too happy. How does she get his attention? Rating is High T/Low M.


**Undercovergirl05, this one's for you!**

**Not nearly my best work, but I kinda like it.**

* * *

Mondays were always the same for Ziva. She would be sitting at her desk when Tony would walk in, a smile on his face and whistling a tune she never knew. She never needed to ask why because it was always the same reason; he had met a girl at a bar and spent the entire weekend in bed with her. It used to bother her, yet she eventually realized that they were nothing more than sexual escapades that never developed into a relationship. And for that she was grateful.

Yet when Tony continued to walk into the bullpen each day with a smile on and whistling, Ziva began to fear that perhaps Tony's escapades had led to a real relationship. She began to fear that he had found a woman he loved and that she would never be that woman. She had never been the jealous type of woman, yet things were different with Tony. Their relationship was nothing more than partners, yet she always hoped that perhaps it would grow into something more and the thought of him with another woman made her stomach churn.

Finally, after three weeks of his perky attitude, Ziva finally broached the subject with him one morning.

"What is her name?" she asked as she continued to type on her computer, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your new girlfriend," she replied. "What is her name? I think after three weeks you should tell us your girlfriend's name."

"Who says I have a girlfriend?" Tony laughed. "Can't a guy just walk into work whistling without his partner thinking he's got a girlfriend?"

"Tony," she stated as she looked up from her computer. "You usually walk into work on Mondays whistling because you have spent the weekend in bed with a hot blonde, yet it has been three weeks of you walking into work every day whistling. When we go out on a case you no longer stare at every single woman who walks by and just yesterday you ignored it when Lynette Peters hit on you for the better part of an hour. Not to mention you no longer stare at my ass whenever you get the chance."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tony laughed. "I have never stared at your ass!"

Ziva simply replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe I have stared at your ass once or twice..." he trailed off. Seeing her still raised eyebrow, he continued. "Or every chance I get," he added. "But it's a very nice ass!" he quickly added, wincing in anticipation of a flying projectile. Yet nothing hit him.

"But hers is better, yes?" she asked, trying to mask the hurt in her voice that Tony obviously didn't want to tell her about his new girlfriend.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret having this discussion?" Tony asked with a nervous laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling that you do not wish for me to know about your new love interest?" she responded, mimicking his wording.

"Because..." Tony trailed off as a giant smile formed on his face. "Agent David, are you jealous?" he laughed.

"No," she responded before Tony even finished his questions.

"You are so jealous!" he mocked. "Ziva David is jealous of my new girlfriend!"

"Shut up," she growled as she returned to typing angrily at her computer.

"I never imagined you to be the type of chick to fall victim to the green eyed monster, Zeeevah," he said, emphasizing her name.

"I am not jealous of anyone, especially your girlfriend," she spat as she stood up and quickly walked from the bullpen towards the bathrooms.

* * *

It had been three days since Tony and Ziva's little spat and they had barely spoken a word to each other since. Now it was Friday and both of them were looking forward to a few days without the other, praying that Monday would bring a peace to the tension. It didn't help that McGee spend most of the day helping Abby with the mountains of evidence they had collected and that Gibbs was in interrogation for hours on end.

"I'm going on a coffee run," Tony announce to the nearly empty bullpen. "Want anything?" he asked as he looked towards Ziva who had not lifted her eyes from the files she was scouring for information.

"I am sure Gibbs would appreciate a coffee, as would McGee," she said simply.

"What about-"

"And Abby is in need of a Caf Pow, I am sure," she interrupted.

"And do you want anything?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Not from you, at least."

Tony sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't meant to offend Ziva and he was frustrated that she was holding such a grudge against him. Grabbing his keys and wallet from a drawer, he stood up and walked to the elevator without another word to Ziva.

Once she heard the elevator doors shut, Ziva did the same thing that Tony had just done. Running her hands through her hair, she exhaled deeply and clenched her eyes shut, wishing that the day would just speed up. She stayed in that position, head in her hands and eyes shut, for an unknown amount of time. Snapping her from her revere was the sound of a cell phone-his cell phone.

Looking around, Ziva slowly walked to his desk and looked down at the cell phone he had left on his desk. The caller ID was lit up with a name Ziva did not recognize; Amy. Taking once last glance around the bullpen, she picked up the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello?" the female voice said. "I think I must have the wrong number; I'm trying to reach Tony DiNozzo. I'm sorry-"

"You have the correct number," Ziva said, realizing that this must be Tony's new girlfriend. "Tony left his cell phone on his desk while he went on a coffee run. This is his partner Ziva David."

"Oh!" Amy said. "Tony's told me about you. Ninja is the word he uses to describe you, I think," she laughed.

Hearing Amy's voice made Ziva's heart fall. It wasn't what she had expected. It was a kind voice, not high pitched like she had anticipated. She sounded like a genuinely intelligent woman and it made hating her for taking all of Tony's attention harder.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Ziva asked, ignoring the comment Amy had just made. "Perhaps take a message down for Tony?"

"That would be so wonderful! Could you possibly tell him that our reservations at Pepino's are at 7:00 tonight, not 7:30. I must have written them down incorrectly and I would hate to miss out on this. I've heard such wonderful things about this place."

Pepino's... It was a restaurant Ziva had also heard wonderful things about. With authentic Italian cuisine and a dance floor led by a band, it was the ultimate romantic date location. It made her vision grow blurry as she imagined Tony there with a woman who was not her.

"I have heard wonderful things as well," she smiled into the phone. "I will be sure to tell him to be there at 7:00."

"Oh, thank you so much, Ziva," Amy gushed. "You're a lifesaver."

"It is no problem. Have fun tonight," Ziva said as she flipped the phone shut.

As she walked back to her desk, her mind began to race, thoughts of Tony and his date tonight swirling in her head. Just as she moved to sit down, an idea popped into her head that made her grin. Walking to McGee's desk, she quickly pulled up his e-mail and sent Tony a message. In it she told him everything that Amy had just told her. The only difference was that it appeared as though McGee had taken the message, not Ziva. Walking back to her desk, she picked up her own cell phone and quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Damon?"

* * *

It was 6:45 when a knock was heard from Ziva's front door. She was just finishing her makeup and she grinned as she took a step back and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled to the side in a low bun with a few of her brown curls loose to frame her face. Her makeup was simple, yet made her entire face light up. She had done a slightly smokey eye and her lips had a light covering of gloss, accentuating their fullness. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked to the door and opened it, smiling when she saw Damon Werth holding out a bouquet of lilies.

"You remembered," she smiled as she took the bouquet of her favorite flowers and inhaled their scent deeply. "Come in while I put them a vase and then we can head out," she said as she turned around to walk towards her kitchen. Damon's jaw dropped when he saw the back of her garment. The red dress she wore was held up by a halter strap and the front had just a slight v neck, yet the garment was virtually backless. The satin fabric draped right at her lower back, just above the swell of her ass.

"Wow..."Damon said as she turned around and smiled at him.

"I take it you like the dress?" she laughed as she walked over to him and stood in front of him, her heels bring them almost to eye level.

"Yeah," he laughed back. "As will every other guy we see tonight," he added as he offered his arm to her. She took it and they began to walk out of her apartment building, the fall breeze greeting them as they made their way to Damon's car. After helping her into his car and sliding into the driver's seat, Damon pulled out of the parking lot, keeping one eye on Ziva the entire time.

"So, you never told me where we're going," he said. "And if I'm driving, I think I should know."

"I was lucky enough to get reservations for Pepino's," she smiled.

"Really?" he asked. "That place it awesome!"

Ziva laughed when she saw his face light up, which was how the rest of their evening was spent. The food was just as exquisite as rumors told and the two of them continued to laugh throughout the entire evening. Ziva kept an eye out for Tony, yet she was unable to spot him. Eventually she gave up and just continued to enjoy the dessert that she and Damon had ordered.

"Damon," she said as she placed her fork down and listened as the band began to play a lively song. "Would you like to dance?"

Damon simply smiled and stood up, offering his hand for her. "I would love to," he said as they walked to the dance floor.

The two of them began to dance to the music, Ziva pulling her body flush against Damon's. Their bodies meshed together as they moved to the tempo of the band, only separating when Damon spun Ziva out or dipped her low to the ground.

"You never told me you were such a wonderful dancer," Ziva whispered in his ear as she moved her hands down his body.

"You never asked," he laughed as he moved down to capture Ziva's lips with his own. At first Ziva was surprised when she felt Damon's lips on hers, yet she soon melted into the kiss, their bodies only remotely swaying to the music.

As she deepened the kiss, she found herself unaware of the set of eyes that were glued to her and Damon. The band soon switched to a salsa song and Ziva pulled away from Damon to laugh at the irony of a Latin song at an Italian restaurant. Spinning around so her back was to Damon's front, she felt her heart begin to race as she caught a glimpse of Tony. Her heart began to race even more when she felt Damon's hands move to her waist as they ground their bodies together to the music. She continued to catch glimpses of Tony and each time she did, she saw that his eyes were glued on her.

Suddenly the band stopped playing and announced that they would be taking a break.

"Maybe we should leave," Damon whispered in Ziva's ear.

"Yeah," she breathed as she took his hand and led him back to the table where he slapped a few bills down and continued straight to the door.

* * *

Ziva had just shut the door to her apartment, her lips tingling from the passionate kiss she had just shared with Damon. She desperately wanted to invite Damon into her apartment, yet she couldn't bring herself to do that. She was still hoping that perhaps Tony would stop by after his date.

She pulled her hair from his bus and shook it out just as she heard a knock.

"Damon," she laughed as she opened it. "I told you-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because she felt hands tangle in her hair and lips crashing against hers.

"Tony," she breathed as she pulled away from him. "What are you doing?"

"You," he growled as he pulled her head back towards his, "Damon," he added as he captured her lips with his once again.

"You and Amy," she stammered as she pulled her lips from him.

"Over," he said, unable to form full sentences as he crashed his lips on hers.

He used one of his hands to unsnap the halter top of her dress and let it fall into a pool of sating on the ground, leaving her in nothing but heels and her skimpy underwear. Feeling her deepen the kiss and realizing she wouldn't pull away, he removed his hands from her hair and fumbled with his belt and pushed his pants to the ground, yanking her panties down at the same time.

Picking her up, he pushed her up against the wall. He felt her pull her lips from his and he opened his eyes, their faces millimeters apart.

"I told you that you were jealous," he growled in her ear as he began to thrust into her wildly.

"Yes, but now who is it that is jealous?" she groaned.

* * *

**Undercovergirl05 was the 100th review for my story 'Choices.' Yay for her!**


End file.
